Wireless networks are pervasive in today's society. Wireless networks provide the capability of a mobile unit, such as a cell phone or a laptop, to maintain communication while moving through a geographic region, and thus have become commonplace and important.
Wireless networks generally include a plurality of base stations. Each base station communicates wirelessly with mobile units within a defined geographic area. The communications may then be transferred over a wired line to a wired network, enabling communications with parties outside the wireless network. As mobile units progress through the base station's defined geographic area, sometimes referred to as a cell, a decision needs to be made regarding to which base station responsibility for the mobile unit will shift as the mobile unit leaves the defined geographic area for the present base station.